(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of manufacturing fibrous structures, and more particularly to a method that utilizes flocking for the fabrication of a fibrous structure that can be used in a variety of electrochemical applications such as an electrode or as a catalyst support.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A variety of underwater operations are being tasked to unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs). Ideally, the UUVs would utilize an onboard energy source that has a high energy density. Further, it is preferred that the energy source be reusable, efficient, cost effective, environmentally and operationally safe, have a long shelf life and not be prone to spontaneous chemical or electrochemical discharge.
Currently, a standard benchmark energy source for underwater applications is the zinc/silver oxide (Zn/AgO) electrochemical couple. However, the low energy density of this material prevents it from being the ultimate onboard energy source for the variety of underwater operations being tasked to UUVs. An energy source that has up to seven times the energy density of zinc/silver oxide batteries is needed to meet the performance demands of low-power long endurance applications for UUVs.
In order to meet the need for a higher energy density material for use as an energy source for underwater applications, researchers are developing separated flow semi-fuel cells having an anode and a replenishable cathode. For underwater applications, semi-fuel cells are being developed that exhibit efficient usage of an electroactive species such as hydrogen peroxide for the replenishable cathode. The high operational demands of these semi-fuel cells requires concentration polarization at the cathode surface to be reduced while increasing hydrogen peroxide utilization. One way of accomplishing this is to provide a cathode that has a fibrous surface (i.e., like the bristles of a brush) resulting in a higher surface area cathode.